Contrato laboral
by sonrais777
Summary: Hawk Moth necesita un akuma y le pide a Natalie que lo sea pero esta vez Natalie no será la asistente perfecta del señor Agreste.


**No pude evitar escribir de estos dos, es que pienso que Hawk Moth, digo, bueno, Gabriel Agreste es como su hijo, solo se muestra como es con la máscara, sus gestos, sus expresiones algo cómicas que hemos visto en esta segunda temporada que me mataron XD Pero bueno… Agradecimiento a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y sin gracias a quien se pasa por aquí y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Contrato laboral.

Capítulo único.

Paris no había tenido alertas de akumas en casi dos semanas, aquello pareció sumergir a la ciudad en una tranquilidad que los héroes agradecían de corazón, pero sin bajar la guardia. No podían confiarse.

Mientras tanto en su guarida, Hawk Moth necesitaba hacer algo. Parecía que no había sentimientos los suficientemente fuertes para cumplir su cometido y no estaba dispuesto a akumatizar a algún infante nuevamente en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Debe haber alguien por ahí. Una persona a la que pueda transformar en un akuma capaz de quitarle los miraculous a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Pero ¿dónde? ¡Agh!- maldijo ya que hasta la joven Bourgeois, que con su usual y beligerante actitud que ayudaba a crear akumas no había hecho o dicho algo para lastimar a otro. Era frustrante.

Una compuerta se abre detrás de él y Natalie, su fiel asistente entró con un par de carpetas.

-Siento molestarlo en sus labores señor pero como no contestaba su teléfono tuve que acceder. Ha llegado el contrato de la propaganda de la siguiente línea de ropa y aquí están los diseños con los cambios que se solicitaron. Debe dar su aprobación hoy mismo.

Pero lejos de su papel de empresario ahora era el súper villano la observaba con fascinación.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo no lo vi antes?- el villano se acercó a Natalie con una sonrisa torcida.- Justo ahora cuando necesito un akuma. Y eres la indicada para el trabajo. Estoy seguro que podrás traerme los miraculous.- Natalie arqueó la ceja y reacomodó sus gafas.

-¿Perdone?

-¡Eres perfecta! Mi fiel y leal Natalie. Serías una perfecta akuma, letal, poderosa, y bajo mi control Ladybug y Chat Noir no tendrían oportunidad…- una mariposa blanca se posó en la mano del villano extendida hacia Natalie pero ella no se inmutó.

-Lo siento señor, pero eso no se encuentra entre mis funciones laborales. Y estaría incumpliendo mi contrato.

-... ¿Qué?

-En mi contrato se especifica que mis funciones abarcan contabilidad, archivo, relaciones públicas, control en horarios, seguridad y gastos. Y años atrás la educación de Adrien entró en el listado. No está incluido en mi contrato ser poseída por uno de esos bichos, causar daños a la ciudad y pelear contra dos chicos enmascarados para traerlo esos dos objetos de su interés.

-¡Pe-Pero soy tu jefe!

-Exacto. Y le recuerdo que cualquier violación a mi contrato tendrá como consecuencia una demanda.- Natalie mete la mano bajo su chaqueta y saca una hoja perfectamente doblada.- He aquí una copia de mi contrato. Puede revisar que todo es cierto.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto mujer necesito un akuma!- sus manos estaban tiesas en el aire como si fuese a estar a punto de estrangular a alguien.

-Ya encontrará alguna víctima.

-Te recuerdo que una vez dejaste que te atrapara en mi cuaderno.

-Y me pagó extra por eso. Pero esto entra en una categoría diferente.

Hawk Moth estaba sufriendo un tic en el ojo y con un bufido pasó su mano por su rostro.

-¡Bien! Hablaremos de rehacerte un nuevo contrato. Siempre y cuando cumplas con lo que serían tus nuevas labores temporales.

-Me parece justo. Y aquí tengo mi nuevo contrato.- sacó otra hoja de debajo de la chaqueta. Hawk Moth tomó el papel con los ojos como platos por la anticipación.- Como verá los términos son más que aceptables. Y solo pido un mínimo de aumento y un seguro en caso de daños a mi persona.- Hawk Moth gruñó.

-¡Esta bien firmaré!- Natalie le tendió una pluma y el villano firmó. Natalie guardó su contrato con cuidado. El villano se calmó y aclaró su garganta para de nuevo adoptar su pose de villano.- Y ahora, te transformarás en mi akuma. Una akuma tan poderosa y peligrosa que ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir lograrán vencer.- la mariposa blanca se oscureció en su mano, esta voló hacia Natalie pero ante la mirada estoica de la asistente el akuma retrocedió sobrevolando alrededor entre ellos.- ¿Que rayos? ¿Por qué no te akumatiza?

-Creo que no tengo los suficientes sentimientos negativos para ello. Pero no se preocupe, cuando tenga un mal día le permito akumatizarme señor. Y ahora con permiso, Adrien llegará de la escuela en un momento y tiene clase de mandarín.

Hawk Moth tuvo otra ve ese tic en el ojo antes de golpear con su pie el suelo gruñendo furioso. Cuando se destransformára Nooroo debería aguantar la risa ante tremenda tomadura de pelo a su amo. En cambio Natalie sonrió levemente, tardaría mucho tiempo antes de que un akuma pudiese poseerla. Estaba que saltaba por dentro. ¿Quién diría que ella le vería la cara a Hawk Moth?

Y ese día ningún akuma atacó Paris.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos leeremos en otra ocasión. Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
